disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Reid
John Reid, known by his identity as "The Lone Ranger", is the protagonist of the Disney's 2013 film, The Lone Ranger. He is portrayed by Armie Hammer. Background Official Disney Bio When he boards a train home to Colby, Texas, ready to practice law with his East Coast degree, John Reid is a stalwart idealist, firmly opposed to the violent ethics of the frontier, where justice is regularly meted out by gunshot. Little does Reid know that a chance meeting with Comanche warrior Tonto, will set off a series of events that change him into the enigmatic hero, the masked Lone Ranger. Physical Appearance John Reid is a tall white man with brown hair. He is commonly seen dressed in black. He wears a black jacket, which has a Texas Ranger badge on it, and a black blouse underneath. He wears black trousers with a brown belt. He wears white shoes and a white cowboy hat. He wears a bandanna around his neck and his most recognizable feature is his black mask in front of his eyes. Role in the film Return home Returning home to Colby, Texas aboard a train, John noticed people running across the roof. Taking it upon himself to investigate, he soon discovered Butch Cavendish holding a gun on an Indian man, named Tonto. Butch quickly took aim at John and made him drop his weapon, a shovel. Tonto quickly reached for a fallen pistol and took aim at Butch. Butch dropped his weapon and Tonto readied to fire. However, John knocked the pistol from Tonto's hand and picked it up off the ground, aiming it at Butch. Left for dead In pursuit of Butch, John, the Rangers and his brother Dan were riding along through a valley. The Rangers and Dan were eventually killed and John was left for dead by Butch, his men and Collins, a Ranger and traitor. John was later found by Tonto, who dug graves for the Rangers. As Tonto was scouring the bodies for materials, John awoke and snatched his hand. Tonto rendered him unconscious with a rock and soon noticed a white spirit horse approaching John's grave. Legendary In 1933, a young boy named Will met Tonto and asked about his adventures with the Lone Ranger. Tonto told him the story of their meeting and their stopping of Latham Cole. After the tale was told, Tonto left and began walking in the desert of his past adventures, alone. Gallery Loneranger.png|The Lone Ranger in Disney Infinity Loneranger1.png|The Lone Ranger in Disney Infinity Tonto-theloneranger-cliffs.jpg The Lone Ranger Deluxe Action Figure - 12''.jpeg LoneRangervsbandits.jpg 115-020ranger.jpg|The Lone Ranger in The Autograph Hound The Lone Ranger Mug.jpg The Lone Ranger Mug 2.jpg The Lone Ranger Tee for Boys.jpg Cp fwb lone-ranger 20130912.jpg|John on the right Maximus di.jpg Web full Crystal LoneRanger 2.png LRanger JohnReid-1-.jpg Lone-ranger.jpg Johnre-1-.jpg The Lone Ranger - John Ried and Tonto.jpg|Tonto and John Ried The_Lone_Ranger_.jpg|John Reid, Tonto and Red Harrington The Lone Ranger - Dan Reid.jpg latham-cole-john-reid.jpg Johnny-depp-tonto-and-armie-hammer-john-reid.jpg The Lone Ranger Hammer-Depp.jpg the-lone-ranger-922.jpg the-lone-ranger-515.jpg the-lone-ranger-954.jpg the-lone-ranger-100.jpg the-lone-ranger-959.jpg The-lone-ranger-125.jpg The-lone-ranger-942.jpg the-lone-ranger-972.jpg the-lone-ranger1000.jpg the-lone-ranger-966.jpg the-lone-ranger-93.jpg the-lone-ranger-109.jpg the-lone-ranger-161.jpg the-lone-ranger-707.jpg the-lone-ranger-96.jpg the-lone-ranger-98.jpg the-lone-ranger-743.jpg Lone-ranger-movie-screencaps.com-528.jpg the-lone-ranger-215.jpg the-lone-ranger-297.jpg the-lone-ranger-78.jpg The-lone-ranger-199.jpg The-lone-ranger-132.jpg the-lone-ranger-550.jpg Lone_Ranger.jpg John Reid Textless Poster I.jpg John Reid on Silver Textless Poster.jpg Tumblr_n8zf2w0vY81qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box10-L.png|John "The Lone Ranger" in the 2.0 edition The Lone Ranger - John and Rebecca.jpg The Lone Ranger - John Reid and Rebecca.jpg John Reid - The Lone Ranger - Mask.jpg The Lone Ranger998.jpg The Lone Ranger -1-.jpg Lone-ranger -2-.jpg Lone Ranger tonto -4-.jpg Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Texas Rangers Category:The Lone Ranger characters Category:Uncles Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Horsemen